1. Field of Invention
The principal object relates in general to tools and toolboxes; however, in particular, it pertains to a rigid, concentrically designed tool storage container which is capable of being placed within the wheel of a spare tire. Said tire would normally be located on the exterior of either a domestic or foreign motor vehicle, suspended under the frame or bed by means of a factory installed winch system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The principal object is an apparatus that is designed specifically for the storage, organization and transportation of tools and other roadside emergency equipment. Tool boxes, tool chests and tool cases are, more often than not, rectangularly shaped. A toolbox can be small, compact and portable, or it can be large and remain primarily in one general area or work site. Toolboxes are formed out of various materials and have been adapted for a variety of functions and utilities in the workplace, home, garage or automobile.
Individuals from all walks of life have, on occasion, seen fit to use, or have observed someone else use, a tool or a mechanical device. At one point or another in a motorist's driving experience, it can be reasonably anticipated that he or she will face a situation wherein a tool, or a set of tools will be required to prevent, correct or repair a mechanical problem that is encountered while operating a motor vehicle. Although mechanical problems vary in scope from minor to major, any one of a number of situations could require the immediate or continued use of a tool or mechanical device. Because the precise nature of mechanical failures, which affect automobiles, may not be predicted with any degree of certainty, various types of tools and emergency equipment are appropriately carried within a motorized conveyance.
The previous state of the art for a tool box that is designed for installation and adaptation to a motor vehicle includes, but is not limited to, the UNDERHOOD TOOL BOX, invented by Walter D. Bensch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,880, and the OVER WHEEL WELL TRUCK TOOL BOX, Design Patent 279,664, which was invented by John E. Waters, Junior.
Bensch's invention is specifically crafted for installation inside an automobile's engine compartment; it is a well-designed tool box, and it provides the user with the convenience of storing tools in the forward section of a motor vehicle. Unfortunately, by positioning the toolbox under the hood, in close proximity to an internal combustion engine, the tools, as well as the box itself, are predisposed to temperature extremes. Operation of a motor vehicle engine creates a significant amount of heat. Engine heat is capable of permeating a tool or any other item placed within the UNDERHOOD TOOL BOX.
Waters' device, is a well-conceived and designed invention. Unlike the principal object, it is incapable of being stored out of view, or being adapted to a wheel and tire. Waters' OVER WHEEL WELL TRUCK TOOL BOX is designed to remain in the bed of a truck occupying space that is normally intended for storage and transportation of cargo.
Neither Waters' nor Bensch's inventions can be placed within the wheel of a spare tire which is stored under the bed of a truck, or the under carriage of a car, van or sports utility vehicle as can the principal object. Additionally, the principal object would not be subjected to engine heat or direct exposure to the elements in the same manner as that of Waters or Bensch. A particular advantage of the principal object is that it is easily installed. The invention is not required to be permanently mounted or affixed to a motor vehicle. Furthermore, it occupies no space that is otherwise intended for the storage or transportation of persons and/or things. The principal object is efficiently engineered to make use of previously unused space within the confines of the concave portion of a spare tire and wheel that are connected to the under side of a motor vehicle. Other advantages of the principal object will become increasingly apparent after a thorough review of the drawings, which illustrate the invention's specification.